Appassionato
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Spanish street guitarist, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, discovers that communicating through music was the only way to speak to the unknown, mysterious violinist, Lovino Vargas. Not a word was spoken through their lips, rather, through the delicate, sensual harmony that had enveloped them in their own little world. AU Spamano.
1. Andante

**Score I**

**Andante**: A moderately slow tempo. Often considered to be a walking speed.

* * *

><p>It was freezing, to put it bluntly.<p>

Every time he opened his mouth to speak, little fogs of his breath would appear in front of him. Call him childish, but he did enjoy it when it happened - he didn't care what society thought about him. If anything, it was a sign of life to him, proof that he is still alive and living on this world. Though, he didn't exactly think of everything so positively as his friends believed he did.

For example, he didn't like the cold. Days when snow came, the world was engulfed in a startling quietness that irked him. He didn't find that satisfactory at all. Antonio was a type of person to think that music or sound should be able to lift people's spirits when they were sad, or to convey a feeling in place of what he couldn't convey in words. Because that was just what he believes - the feeling of passion and love for someone cannot be put in just words, because their love was too strong and beyond words and expressions. Saying '_I love you,_' was never enough.

To Antonio, love is something that happens once in a lifetime. He believes that there is that _one_ person out there who is willing to accept all of his flaws, his faults, his past, and his now. In other words, a soul mate.

When they'd kiss, sparks will fly; fireworks will explode. Every touch sends electricity down his spine, and every moment with that significant other is more than just a dream. However, Antonio does not have time for romance, or true love. Emma, who was his precious, wonderful lover, died two years ago of cancer. Because of his belief of only one true love, he did not search for any other spouses. He declined many offers and broke many hearts, but his belief stayed strong. Antonio was depressed after his beloved Emma had died, however, he managed to stay strong and stand again after a year of moping.

He was a musician who played the classical guitar. After his wife's death, his passion and emotion by playing the guitar only increased, woeing the crowds that surrounded him as he played on the streets. The guitar meant something special to him, some would say it was his lover judging by how he spends so much time strumming it at times when he was thinking, or how he carries it around everywhere like he couldn't live life without it. No one really understood why Antonio was so attached to it. The truth was simple; it was because his Emma bought it for him back when they were dating many years back. To him, the guitar was like a piece of Emma that he carried around. It is something he protects and handles with such tenderness and care that he dares not leave it alone.

His friends, Francis and Gilbert, both encouraged him to start playing professionally because of his amazing talent. Antonio could make thousands of dollars just by playing on stage, but for some unknown reason, the cheerful Spaniard had declined.

* * *

><p>"I enjoy playing on the streets," he once explained to his friends, a sentimental gleam in his eyes. "I love being able to put a smile on someone's face, to help people around me understand what music is to me. It's soothing at times when it's soft, to help people relax or be put to peace, but can slowly crescendo and speak to people with strong, and sometimes overwhelming emotions," Antonio had picked up his guitar out from his case and strummed a chord as Francis and Gilbert watched intently. "For example…" he began, plucking at the string on his guitar softly.<p>

The tune began softly, the notes resounding in the hallways of Antonio's apartment. It was relaxing, calming, almost as if Antonio was trying to _comfort _someone who was depressed or down. His friends looked at each other in awe, before returning their attention back to the guitarist in front of them. The Spaniard's face was peaceful while his eyes were closed in concentration, and then the song gradually began to become louder as he plucked the strings with intensity, and the it suddenly felt like Antonio was angry. His notes became a scary low minor, and gradually became higher and higher, as if he was on the verge of taking his anger out on someone so much that he wanted to scream and yell at them. His fingers quickly moved on the board of the guitar, before he began slowing down again. The notes were now soft and delicate as the tune played on, showing that the Spaniard had forgiven the person who had angered him. The song gradually began to quiet again, a decrescendo, as his plucks became light again. His plucks slowed down and ended with an open G string on the guitar, letting it vibrate and ring in the air as the finale. It was then Antonio opened his eyes again, smiling at Francis and Gilbert.

"Well?" Asked the brunette, laying the back of the guitar on his lap. Francis looked as if he were on the verge of tears, taking out a handkerchief and wiping his eyes a bit too dramatically.

"Oh, _mon ami_, it was beautiful! I could just _feel_, _non_, feel _and_ understand what you were trying to say!" The blonde sniffed before offering the used handkerchief to Gilbert with teary eyes. Gilbert only made a sound of disgust as he pushed the offered hand away from him.

"No thanks, handkerchiefs are for prissy losers like Roderich, man!" The self-proclaimed 'Prussian' exclaimed with a huff. He then turned to Antonio as he grinned widely, "But your playing is awesome, not as awesome as me, myself, of course. But still awesome!" He pointed to himself, "I would totally rock the electric guitar, and we could do a duet one day with me in the center of attention. What d'ya say, Toni?!" Gilbert enthused, reaching over to pat the said Spaniard on the back roughly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Antonio beamed, "Maybe one day, we could all play together, when Franny learns how to play the piano!" Antonio beamed, looking over to the dejected Frenchman who was still sobbing his heart out into the blue handkerchief.

Francis blew wiped his tears away as he nodded in agreement, "_Oui._ Just thinking about us, the Bad Touch Trio, playing together...it only makes me want to learn even quicker!" He looked at his wrist to check the time, before he abruptly stood up. "Oh, speaking of learning...my lessons start in less than thirty minutes! I'll see you two later!" Francis exclaimed hurriedly before stuffing the piece of fabric into his pockets and gathered his things before rushing out of the door.

* * *

><p>Just thinking about those times back in spring made Antonio feel nostalgic as he hoisted his guitar above him and slung it over his shoulder, the strap securing it against his back. It was December and quite freezing. The night before, a white blanket of snow had enveloped the town in New York. Even this morning when he had woken up to the sound of quiet muttering instead of the usual bustling city, he immediately realized that it had snowed. It did dampen his mood a bit, but that didn't deter him from going outside and playing his guitar again. If his hands became freezing cold, then so be it. Antonio practically lives on the tips that he gets from playing in public. Usually, he gets over fifty dollars by the end of the day, depending on where he decided to play at. If he played near a restaurant, he usually got tons of tips for playing for the people eating outside. If he played at a park, he'd get less money, since most of it was coins from the kids that played there.<p>

The money he got was used to pay his bills, and also to buy food and pay the rent. It was his lifestyle, and he rather seems comfortable with it. Though it did feel lonely without Emma there with him, to smile her bright smile when he played for her, when he conveyed his love for her through his guitar playing. But he put that thought aside to focus on his task at hand - leaving the house. Well, not before putting on a cozy jacket along with a warm, fuzzy hat.

Today, he decides to play near a couple of convenience stores. It was only a ten minute walk from his house to this cozy little nook between two large buildings. Antonio begins to unpack his guitar and place his guitar case in front of him for people to put tips in. His hands feel frozen, but he's still able to move them enough to play a song.

"What song should I play today?" He asks out loud to himself, holding his guitar diagonally as his gloveless fingers brush against one of the cold strings. It feels like a rather peaceful day, the snow crunching under his feet as the people in the city walk by him. It was quiet, save for a few mumbles here and there from passersbys, but Antonio is determined to change that.

He quickly decides to play a classic, a song meant for tango, but he loves it nonetheless. Whenever he plays the song, _Por Una Cabeza_ by Carlos Gardel and Alfredo Le Pera, he feels like dancing. Yes...dancing as he plays should warm his body, including his hands, up.

It all begins naturally for him. His fingers works across the board as he strummed. Antonio first decides to play the accompaniment, as if someone else was there with him playing the melody. The song begins at a moderate speed, Antonio moves his fingers to the imaginary beat as he plucks, strums, and hits his guitar's wooden surface to add more emotional feeling to it. He moves his feet to the music, his body swaying to his playing. A pleasant smile is plastered on his face, eyes once again closed in concentration. People begin to crowd around him, but he didn't notice - not when he's enjoying himself so much that he lost himself in the music. The melody he plays describes his wish for a partner to play with, a longing desire to have two players play as one.

He doesn't quite notice at first as he begins to play the melody of the song now, instead of the accompaniment, but as applause breaks out and he opens his eyes, he sees a concealed violinist standing in the middle of the audience. He strains to see who it is, but the people surrounding them block his way. The violin playing was beautiful, whoever playing it was playing the accompaniment in perfect harmony with his melody. The violin player was playing slurs and used staccato with their bow, ensuring that the guitar had a place in the spotlight.

As soon as Antonio finishes his part, he switches back to accompaniment to make sure the violinist has a chance to play melody. To his utter surprise, the violinist _did _play the melody, as if that person read his mind. His heart began to beat quickly, excitement building up inside of him. It was a tango song, but the violinist put so much emotion in their playing. Each note was played with long bowings and a depressing yet beautiful vibrato, as if they were calling for help. Help for something Antonio did not understand or know, with an immense longing.

He decides to respond to that violinist with vigor, strumming his guitar in time with the violinist's bowings. He plays with what he hopes is hope and courage, for that person to hang on, because things will become better in the future. However, before that person could respond, the song ends gracefully, and the crowd claps and whistles. He glances down to his feet and notices his guitar case was half full of dollar bills and coins.

However, Antonio still didn't see the mysterious violinist - only when the crowd parted for the person to run away with their violin case hanging from one shoulder with their violin and bow in hand did he see a curl bobbing up and down as well as dark, chestnut colored hair. A male violinist, it seemed.

"Wait!" He tries to call out to to the stranger, but to no avail. The stranger doesn't even look back before disappearing into the crowded streets, lost from Antonio's line of sight.

* * *

><p>Hello, everyone. I decided to post a new story to start off the year, because I didn't really write any stories for you guys for Christmas, and I apologize for that. I am still working on Hasta la Vista, Baby (even though it's literally been months, I still get reviews on it asking to continue - which really makes me happy!) but I've gotten huge writer's block for that story. So, for now, I decided to start a new AU where both Lovino and Antonio play instruments.<p>

I apologize in advance for any mistakes I made for describing Antonio play the guitar - I've never even touched one before. I did research a lot of the instrument, but I hope the musical terms are at least right. I play the violin, so it should be accurate. Here's to hoping I didn't butcher guitar playing, though (which I probably did).

Por Una Cabeza is one of my favorite violin pieces, I highly recommend listening to it! The tango to it is amazing as well! It inspired me to make this fanfiction, especially the one video on YouTube where there's two guys doing a violin and guitar duet. It sounds so beautiful! I'll put the link to it on my profile later on today for you guys to check it out!

Anyhow, thank you for reading - hopefully this fic isn't boring to you guys. . . It'll progress slowly. I'll try to update by every Monday, if not later/earlier.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed (please)! QuQ

~Kawaii Dream


	2. Fuoco

**Score II**

**Fuoco:** Fuoco means "Fire" and indicates the musician should play with fire in a fiery, spirited manner.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fratello<em>!" A young Italian man runs over to a male that was almost the same height as him. A curl stuck out on the _other _side of his head, though, in contrast to his own curl. "Where were you?! We're late!"

"None of your damn business," the older Italian replies snarkily, though he was panting - showing that he had been running earlier. "It doesn't matter where I've been - let's just hurry the hell up." Lovino shoves the violin case into his younger brother's arms and storms into the concert hall, a scowl decorating his face as usual. His face was a bit red, though - more so than just from the cold. Was he... blushing?

The corner of Feliciano's lips twitched upwards as he suppresses a laugh. "You're the same as always, _fratello_," he says lightheartedly to himself, readjusting his grip on the violin case that had been hastily shoved onto him. With that, he follows his brother into the concert hall, where a crowd was awaiting the famous violinist.

* * *

><p>Inside the concert hall, there were quiet murmurs and whispers, filling the room with a constant chattering. The chattering only stopped when the screech of a microphone was heard, and then there was silence. The lights dim on the stage, a spotlight revealing a male announcer.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to today's musical performance here on New York's Broadway stage!" A round of applause broke out, the audience growing more and more excited with each and every word the announcer said. "As you all know, today, we have a special guest performing for us!" More applause.

"The one and only Vargas family violinist that awed the world into shock with his extravagant playing…" A drum roll sound effect was heard in the background, building up suspense for the crowd as they eagerly wait for the said violinist to step onto stage.

Finally, the drum roll ceased.

"..._Feliciano_ Vargas!"

The crowd broke out into the loudest applause yet, cheers and whistles were heard as the said man walks onto the stage, violin and bow in hand. The slightly tanned male smiles as he bows professionally to them, standing in front of the stand-up mic. "Thank you all for coming today! It really means a lot to me that I can share my playing with everyone who took time out of their busy schedules to listen to me!" As usual, more applause.

And then, it began. The piano player began playing her part in the background, signaling the start of Feliciano's melody. _Spanish Dances Op. 22 No.1 Romanza Andaluza_ by Pablo de Sarasate.

Feliciano begins to first play a low major on the G and D string of his violin, as if to indicate a male singing a simple love song. However, in the next few verses, he begins to play a major on his A string, the same melody, but in a lighter, sweeter tone - one would believe it was a transition from a male to a female singing. He bows slowly, with increased vibrato. The style Feliciano uses to play the song tells the tale of two humans - a male and female - falling in love with each other. They sing softly to each other, taking turns saying sweet nothings. However, his bowings become more forced and fractured, the bowings became shorter with much more accent, all whilst playing the same two notes over and over again in a rapid pace - an argument! The two lovers are in conflict, accusing one another of cheating! Thus, a fight begins - it intensifies as the two lovers strangle each other's throats, harder, _harder_, _**harder**_, tighter, _tighter_, _**tighter**_! _Wring his neck!_ The melody begins to slow down and turn tragic - the woman has successfully strangled the man to death. Afterwards, she feels extreme remorse and regret as she drinks away the pain of the loss of her lover. She sobs and cries - but her lover will not come back to her. She is lost, trying to find a way to make the pain disappear. But there is a chance - a way! She eyes the knife on the kitchen counter. '_End it all, end it all_!' The knife appears to say to her. The woman is entranced, almost as if under a spell. Feliciano plays on the D string, minor. It creates a mysterious atmosphere. She grabs the knife - slowly, but surely. Feliciano switches to the A string, quickly making the notes go _higher and higher and __**higher**_ with each quick bow. She holds the knife to her throat. The highest note of the song is played - a high-pitched note on the E string. And thus, the woman dies - but with a smile on her face. For her pain was gone, and she could finally be with her lover. Thus ends the dark tale of two lovers, a depressing story indeed.

Feliciano ends the song with that high-pitched note, and the crowd begins clapping, some people with tears in their eyes as they begin to stand up to give him a standing ovation.

"Bravo! _Bravo!_" The people exclaimed, their hearts captivated by Feliciano's playing.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" The Italian violinist smiles once again, bows, and walks off of the stage. Once he enters backstage, '_Feliciano_' scowled and hastily packed his violin and bow back into the case.

"_Fratello_, that was beautiful! The way you played felt like an emotional, depressing story…! It really touched my heart!" The real Feliciano exclaims as he dashes up to his brother, unshed tears in his eyes.

Lovino only shrugs off the compliment, his lips a straight, thin line. "That was the _point,_ wasn't it?" He tries not to show his anger through his words, but it somehow seethes through his emotionless facade. "After all...Romulus' only wish is for _you_ to become a professional violinist, just like his _son_ was."

Feliciano flinches, taking a step back. An expression of grief and sadness overcame his usual demeanor. Looking to the ground, he mumbles, "I'm sorry, Lovino. I'm sure Grandpa had a good reason why he forg-"

Anger flashes in the older brother's eyes as he looks up and over at his little brother. "It doesn't even fucking matter anymore. To that old man, I don't even exist," he spat out coldly, roughly grabbing his violin case and walking out the back door.

Meanwhile, Feliciano has a dejected expression. He feels guilty for making Lovino think so lowly of himself - at least, he blames himself for it. Slowly, he walks out of the back door as well, seeing an agitated Italian scowling as he taps his foot on the ground.

"Took you long enough, dammit," Lovino reprimanded, seemingly a bit flustered.

Feliciano can't help but notice how Lovino's eyes shift from place to place, as if to show that he didn't give a crap about Feliciano's feelings. However, his eyes slowly trail back to Feliciano and then shift away again, as if to tell him that he was still paying attention to him. Not to mention, Lovino had a hint of a blush painting his cheeks - unless that was from the cold weather, of course. Lovino appeared to be a very shy person, and his younger brother understood that. Nonetheless, the young Italian knew that this was Lovino's way of apologizing for earlier - by waiting for him. Almost immediately, he begins to smile brightly again.

"Sorry for the wait, _fratello_!"

The other male only scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, take this home for me, will you?" He holds the violin case out in front of his younger brother. "I won't be back until night. I have...business to take care of."

Feliciano stares at Lovino for a while, but takes the case with a nod, and without any questions. He knows Lovino would never tell him the truth of where he went occasionally on days like these. So he decides not to question his whereabouts at all. "Of course I will! I'll be waiting at home, Lovi! Call me if anything happens!"

"I won't!" Lovino replies harshly, before turning around and walking off, leaving Feliciano to stare at his retreating back.

Feliciano smiles again, knowing Lovino didn't mean his words. Ah, well. It was time to walk back home - maybe stop by the convenience store to buy some food for dinner tonight.

He turns to the opposite direction of Lovino and begins to stroll down the sidewalk, which thankfully wasn't bustling with people because he had exited from the back door. _Another uneventful day_, he thinks to himself.

_Let's see, what should I make for dinner tonight? Pasta? Wait - but we have that every night… maybe Lovino will get tired of it… Oh! Pasta with tomatoes! Oh, but… the sauce for the pasta was already made out of tomatoes… Then… um... pasta soup! Wait… was pasta soup even possible to make?_

As he became deep in thought about what to make for dinner, he finds himself outside of the convenience store. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears music - strumming, it seemed. A guitar, perhaps? There was a crowd surrounding the nook in between the two large buildings, and his interest was piqued.

Feliciano makes his way towards the crowd, violin case in hand, as he tries to squeeze through everyone to make it to the front. "Excuse me, sir! Pardon me, madame!" He says as he accidentally steps on some peoples' shoes. Eventually, he made it out of the crowd and was pushed to the front by someone behind him.

"Ah!" He slowly felt himself losing balance as he took a few steps forward, and he squeezed his eyes shut to wait for the impact of the ground, his arms wrapped protectively around the case.

But the impact doesn't come. Instead, he feels something warm around him.

"Are you alright?" A Spanish accent asked - wait, no, accents couldn't talk! An obvious Spaniard, was what he meant!

Feliciano opens his eyes slowly and blinks, looking up. A man who seemed to be his in mid-twenties smiles at him warmly, holding him with one arm while his other hand held his guitar. He is confused when he sees the man's bright, emerald eyes light up in recognition.

"Ah! So it's you, the one who was playing the violin earlier, right?" The man with curly, brown hair that was topped by a fuzzy hat exclaimed as he eyes the curl on top of Feliciano's head.

_Violin..? Does he mean at the Broadway show? _Feliciano wonders.

Slowly, he nods. Feliciano also silently notes that this man was quite handsome.

The man's eyes only seemed to brighten more in a pleasant way. "I really loved your playing! It was so full of emotion, passion, anger, hate, love…" He makes sure Feliciano can stand by himself before letting go of him, leaving a dazed expression on the brunette's face.

_So, he really must be talking about the Broadway show, then… _The younger of the two thinks. While he does so, he loses track of what the Spaniard was saying to him. _Lovino was the one who played that...but Lovino is technically supposed to be me..._

"...And also, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! I play the guitar, and maybe one day, you could do another duet with me?" Antonio offers his free hand to Feliciano, grinning.

Only then did he snap out of his thoughts..._again_. His mind doesn't register that Antonio had said 'another' duet, and he shakes his head up and down enthusiastically, giving the Spaniard a smile. It was only friendly of him to do so!

"Ciao, Antonio! My name is Feliciano Vargas, and I'd love to do a duet with you someday!"

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness, thank you for the support, everyone! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am.<p>

Special shoutout to one of my favorite authors -_ A Drop of Starlight_ - for reading (_and_ reviewing) this story! You're the best! QAQ

I managed to type up another chapter in .. a day, I believe. Hopefully it doesn't seem too short, or rushed. But I was really motivated to write more, because of the positive feedback I've gotten. It really makes me write quicker, haha!

Oh, one more thing - the link to the guitar/violin duet I found on YouTube of two men playing Per Una Cabeza from last chapter is now on my profile! Check it out if you wish! The link to the song that Lovino plays at the concert is also now on my profile. The story about the two lovers while he was playing was what came to my mind while listening to violin playing, so I do hope I'd interpreted it well.

Anyways, until next time! Reviews/constructive criticism are welcome!

~Kawaii Dream


End file.
